


let the shadows go

by twilightscribe



Series: 25 Day OTP Holiday Challenge [4]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 25 day OTP Holiday Challenge, Christmas, Complete, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He finds the perfect gift for Q while on assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let the shadows go

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** shopping for and/or wrapping gifts  
>  **Words:** 321 words

He found the perfect gift for Q while he was on an assignment in New York. James was also well aware that Q knew where he was at any given moment of the day; he had several different ways of keeping an eye of where James was. He just never asked about it. It was one of those things that they never really talked about.

Luckily, he was in the shop because his target was in there. It was easy enough to pick up and he was glad for the fact that it was a small shop without much in the way for Q to track what he was buying.

After that, it wasn’t difficult to complete the assignment. He packed up his small suitcase and checked out of the hotel mere hours later. He was on a flight back to London in three hours. Q’s present was safely tucked in his suitcase; he’d have to wrap it when he got back to their flat.

Q was, of course, still at work when James got back. He looked a little tired and a little worse for the wear, but otherwise he was fine.

That was always the small, niggling fear in the back of his mind: That something would happen, could go wrong, while he was gone.

He stopped in at Q Branch first, to make sure Q was alright and to drop off what equipment was left – much of it was in pieces. Q fussed over him and his ruined equipment for a few minutes before chasing James off to go and bother M with his debriefing and report.

“I’ve got more important things to do than humour you and your inability to bring equipment back in one piece,” Q said. Then, wrinkling his nose for good measure, he added, “And you smell.”

He translated what Q had said on his way to M’s office. The two of them had a language all their own sometimes.

**FIN.**


End file.
